<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tapas &amp; Beijos by Ana Luz (UnicorniAna)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581789">Tapas &amp; Beijos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicorniAna/pseuds/Ana%20Luz'>Ana Luz (UnicorniAna)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Park Jimin are Rivals, M/M, Overstimulation, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicorniAna/pseuds/Ana%20Luz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jimin e Jeon Jungkook se odeiam. Isso não é novidade para ninguém, muito menos se você trabalha com os dois, sabe que vivem como cão e gato.<br/>Ninguém sabe ao certo como isso começou, apenas que agora já faz parte da rotina os dois discutirem por qualquer bobagem. Tudo continuaria como sempre se não fosse a chefe os chamar para uma conversa e ameaçar o trabalho deles se não se acertassem.<br/>Só havia um problema: eles não conseguiam ficar no mesmo ambiente por muito tempo sem iniciarem outra discussão. Então foi decidido beber e conversar civilizadamente para se resolverem, mas isso só trouxe outra complicação que envolvia os dois numa cama...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tapas &amp; Beijos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oi oi genteney</p><p>então, eu venho aqui com essa nova short-story minha e queria deixar uns avisinhos no começo:</p><p>- é a minha primeira fanfic do bts, então to meio nervosa, mas espero que fique boa</p><p>- vai ser uma short-story, planejei 4 capítulos (mas sempre que vou colocar no papel as coisas podem sair do controle então essa é só uma base)</p><p>- vou publicar aqui, no wattpad e no social spirit, o link vai estar nas notas finais para quem preferir ler por lá</p><p>- Jikook é o casal principal</p><p>- Taeyoonseok é side couple</p><p>- não vai ter muitos casais porque vai ser curtinho (e nem sei se vou focar tanto no side couple também)</p><p>- e por fim: essa capa linda foi feita por uma designer do blog Fuck Design, vou deixar o link do blog nas notas finais também</p><p>e é isso, aproveitem a leitura e deixem comentários se gostarem ✨</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>— Minha nossa! Você tem a cabeça enfiada no cu?! — Jimin questionou aos berros.</em>
</p><p>O que até poderia ser estranho para qualquer pessoa que visse a cena de fora, afinal, estavam apenas discutindo uma proposta de trabalho e não havia motivo alguém para discutir com seus colegas por sugerirem algo diferente, mas para os colegas dos dois, já era rotina presenciar esse tipo de cena.</p><p>— Talvez se você parasse de se achar o dono da razão por dois minutos, perceberia que a sua ideia é um lixo e a minha faz todo o sentido — Jungkook retrucou e sorriu satisfeito ao perceber a cara de embasbacado que deixou no outro.</p><p>— Um lixo?! ‘Tá esquecendo quem teve a ideia que salvou aquele seu projetinho mixuruca?</p><p>Os dois nem percebiam que seus colegas de trabalho que também se encontravam na reunião não-oficial haviam parado o que quer que faziam para prestar atenção nos dois.</p><p>— Ih! Eles começaram de novo? — questionou Hoseok ao entrar atrasado na sala. — O que eu perdi? Eles já começaram a falar de pau pequeno? — perguntou empolgado se empoleirando numa cadeira perto dos outros.</p><p>— Jimin acabou de falar mixuruca, acho que isso só tem um caminho para seguir — Chaeyoung confidenciou.</p><p>— Ah, dessa vez eu queria ajuda com o projeto, não devia ter chamado os dois… — Jennie reclamou demonstrando sua chateação.</p><p>— Espera só a briga terminar que eu te ajudo — Jin falou enquanto comia um pacote de salgadinho.</p><p>— De onde tirou isso? — Namjoon questionou.</p><p>— Eu sempre trago ‘pras reuniões depois que eu percebi que é maravilhoso comer enquanto observa — respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Jimin e Jungkook, que realmente tinham começado a falar de pau. — Quer? — Ofereceu o pacote para os outros.</p><p>— Por que eles sempre falam de pau? — Jennie perguntou estendendo a mão para o pacote.</p><p>— Acho que eles passam tanto tempo pensando um no outro que não tem tempo ‘pra transar, dai acabam falando de pau — Hoseok disse estreitando os olhos e começou a debater sobre o assunto em sua mente.</p><p>“Também pode ser que eles secretamente querem se pegar...” foi o que adicionou mentalmente, mas não falou mais nada ao perceber que Namjoon começou a falar sobre o projeto de Jennie e todos começaram a dar sugestões e aperfeiçoar o rascunho.</p><p>Não era como se todos eles tinham parado de trabalhar para ficar assistindo a briga (apenas no começo) ou que ela estivesse particularmente atrapalhando os outros enquanto discutiam sobre o projeto de Jennie (embora a gritaria de Jungkook e Jimin não fosse um som ambiente agradável de escutar enquanto trabalha), mas nada disso importou quando Manoban Lalise entrou na sala, a chefe do setor dos sete colegas de trabalho.</p><p>— Jeon! Park! — ela ralhou, chamando a atenção de todos.</p><p>Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e observou a olharem assustados, pois, para infelicidade geral (principalmente dos dois briguentos) haviam parado de falar no projeto naquele instante para observar a discussão deles sobre certa coisa mixuruca de Jungkook (dessa vez, não era o projeto).</p><p>— Os dois, na minha sala. — Ao perceber que nenhum deles se moveu, ainda por conta do susto, Lisa acrescentou: — Agora!</p><p>A chefe foi a primeira a deixar a sala, ainda de cara feia, sendo acompanhada por Jimin e Jungkook que trocavam olhares irritados como se discutissem de quem era a culpa do acontecimento atual.</p><p>Os dois só pararam com os olhares de acusação ao entrarem na sala de Lisa e fecharem a porta, exitantes em se aproximar da mesa da chefe.</p><p>— Sentem — ela pediu com uma voz calma, até aparentando não estar mais irritada. Assim que os dois se ajeitaram nas cadeiras, ela questionou: — o que foi dessa vez?</p><p>Lisa conhecia os dois muito bem, ela sabia que com essa simples perguntinha os dois voltariam a briga anterior, mas essa seria a última vez, se dependesse dela.</p><p>— Jungkook começou a xingar o meu projeto assim que eu comecei a falar, nem tinha o que reclamar — Jimin começou, isso fez o outro olhar para ele de boca aberta.</p><p>— Você começou a lançar indiretas sobre o meu projeto ser um lixo antes mesmo de começar a reunião.</p><p>— Não é uma reunião, é um encontro ‘pra trocar ideias.</p><p>— Im inquintri pri triquir idiis.</p><p>— ‘Tá na quinta série?</p><p>— Agora é sexto ano — corrigiu.</p><p>— Mesma coisa.</p><p>— Mismi quisi.</p><p>— Ah, vai dar meia hora de cu.</p><p>— ‘Cê que fica falando de pau, é tu que ‘tá precisando.</p><p>— De tanto tempo que ‘cê fica falando mal de mim nem deve sobrar tempo ‘pra isso, então já sabemos que quem ‘tá na seca é você — disse apontando o dedo na cara de Jungkook, os dois agora já se encontravam virados um para o outro nas cadeiras.</p><p>— Se você quer tanto assim saber…</p><p>— Chega!</p><p>Lisa chamou a atenção dos dois que a olharam assustados, lembrando-se do que faziam naquela sala e que já estavam com problemas antes da segunda briga (agora em frente a chefe).</p><p>— Não quero saber quem começou o que ou quem disse o que, também não quero mais saber dessas brigas idiotas de vocês dois em horário de trabalho. Vocês vão parar de brigar. Essas discussões infindáveis só atrapalham todo mundo. E se vocês apenas cogitarem brigar outra vez durante o trabalho, eu demito vocês. — Deu uma pequena pausa e olhou para os dois, agora caladinhos e com medo de dar até um piu. — Os dois. — Apontou para cada um deles. — Agora vocês podem ir, almocem antes mesmo, esfriem a cabeça e quando voltarem, eu quero um ambiente amigável. Estamos entendidos?</p><p>Ambos concordaram com a cabeça, quando Manoban pareceu satisfeita, gesticulou para saírem da sala e voltou-se para os papéis em sua mesa. Um pouco antes de fechar a porta, Jimin conseguiu ouvir:</p><p>— E eu também acho que é tesão acumulado.</p><p>Os dois se encararam por um tempo, e, mesmo que Jungkook fosse mais alto que Jimin, ele não se deixou intimidar pela pose de machão que o outro tentava fazer (e até poderia funcionar se eles não se conhecessem a tanto tempo). Depois de apenas algumas caretas e nenhum comentário, cada um foi para um lado, querendo evitar a demissão.</p><p>Até teria sido uma boa ideia os dois saírem para almoçar antes, já que eles realmente voltaram mais calmos, mas assim que deu a hora de almoço e o ambiente principal, onde os dois ficavam a maior parte do tempo, começou a esvaziar, poderia pensar que era a calmaria antes da tempestade.</p><p>A mesa dos dois era um de frente ao outro, afastadas de ficarem juntas por míseros dois centímetros (que foram estabelecidos depois de brigas por um ocupar a mesa do outro), até parece idiotice deixar os dois assim tão perto, mas quando estão longe eles também conseguem arrumar motivos para brigas e começam a gritar de um lado para o outro, pelo menos assim eles brigam aos sussurros (na maior parte do tempo).</p><p>— Dá ‘pra parar? — Jimin perguntou após ter aturado por longos e torturantes três minutos e meio de Jungkook batendo o lápis na mesa. <em>Ele sabe que eu odeio isso, ‘tá fazendo de propósito</em>. Guardou esse comentário para si, não queria começar uma briga tão cedo.</p><p>— Com o que? — Jungkook perguntou divertido, continuando a batucar o lápis na mesa e abrindo mais seu sorriso ao perceber que quanto mais tempo batucava o lápis, mais a cara feia de Jimin piorava.</p><p>— Eu vou enfiar esse lápis…</p><p>— Ei, sem briga — Jeon o lembrou, fazendo Jimin suspirar.</p><p>— Seria ótimo se ‘cê não tentasse me irritar de cinco e cinco minutos, até parece que não tem trabalho ‘pra fazer.</p><p>— Não tenho culpa de ser multitarefas.</p><p>— ‘Tá admitindo que faz de propósito?</p><p>— Nunca disse isso. — Jungkook deu de ombros, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso que se formou em sua boca.</p><p>— Vou te descer no soco qualquer dia desses — ameaçou.</p><p>— Vai me socar, é? — provocou.</p><p>Jimin grunhiu e então murmurou consigo mesmo que ignoraria certos insetos.</p><p>— Isso não parece ignorar ‘pra mim…</p><p>— Por que ‘cê não cala boca? ‘Tá com tanta vontade assim de fazer a gente perder o emprego?</p><p>— Eu ‘tô só conversando e até parece que Lisa vai te demitir, ‘cês são amigos.</p><p>— Justamente por isso que eu vou ser demitido, ela não vai demonstrar favoritismo.</p><p>Jeon revirou os olhos, não acreditando nenhum pouco no outro.</p><p>— Para de ficar revirando os olhos, seu filho da puta, ‘tá achando que ela fica favorecendo, é? Se fosse verdade ela já tinha te demitido a tempos.</p><p>— Ah, então você pediu mesmo — Jungkook acusou.</p><p>— Nunca disse isso.</p><p>Até que era verdade, já que em uma noite de bebedeira com os colegas de trabalho e que ele estava acabado demais para se lembrar de tudo, acabou pedindo para Lisa demitir ele, mas nenhum dos dois levou isso adiante no outro dia.</p><p>Os dois passaram a se ignorar mutualmente, pelo menos isso evitaria brigas (por ora). E funcionou muito bem, até que Min Yoongi apareceu e teve que entrar para falar com eles já que não havia mais ninguém no escritório.</p><p>Se Jeon Jungkook irritava Jimin pelo simples fato de respirar perto dele, tinha algo que Park Jimin fazia que o tirava dos eixos também e, infelizmente, Jeon chegou a conclusão de que, para piorar tudo, ele fazia isso sem nem perceber, diferente de quando Jungkook começa a suspirar ou batucar o lápis na mesa de propósito.</p><p>— Tem alguém ai? — Yoongi perguntou entrando na área principal e olhando em volta.</p><p>Assim que Jimin percebeu ele ali, um sorriso enorme se abriu em seu rosto e se tem alguma coisa mais linda que Park Jimin sorrindo, Jungkook não sabia dizer, como quando os olhos dele se fechavam por conta de suas bochechas grandes. Jimin não percebeu Jeon olhando para ele nesse momento e nem exitou em se levantar e ir na direção de Min Yoongi.</p><p>— Hyung, eu não sabia que você vinha hoje!</p><p>Jungkook não conseguiu tirar os olhos de Jimin enquanto ele caminhava até Yoongi para o receber com um abraço caloroso demais, em sua opinião. E era isso que Park Jimin se atrevia a fazer, bem na frente dele! Jimin era cheio de sorrisos e carinhos com Yoongi, toda maldita vez que ele aparecia ali. E como se já não fosse o suficiente, ele ainda tinha a cara de pau de flertar descaradamente com ele, sem nem se importar com quem estivesse em volta.</p><p>— Achei que ia perder a viagem — comentou sem se importar com o abraço de Jimin, sendo que muitas vezes reclamava do afeto em exagero de que outros tinham com ele. — Você está sozinho? Não foi almoçar? — perguntou enquanto levava uma mão para o rosto de Jimin e fazia carinho nele, logo depois tocando na orelha dele enquanto o mais novo respondia:</p><p>— Eu já comi. — Então gesticulou para Jungkook. — E ele ‘tá aqui também.</p><p>Jungkook percebeu como o sorriso imediatamente saiu de seu rosto quando ele fez menção ao próprio e não gostou nenhum pouco, muito menos quando Yoongi olhou na direção dele ainda sem tirar a sua maldita mão da orelha de Park Jimin.</p><p>— Que estranho, ‘cês ‘tão sozinhos e não ‘tavam brigando…</p><p>Jeon revirou os olhos e tirou os olhos dos dois ao perceber que Yoongi continuou fitando ele, fingiu voltar ao trabalho que tinha em sua frente enquanto ainda ouvia o que os dois falavam. Jimin riu, em vez de ficar com raiva como sempre e disse:</p><p>— Não tem porque eu perder mais do meu tempo com essa gentinha. — Jeon conseguia visualizar perfeitamente ele dando de ombros e empinando o nariz enquanto falava. — Eu estou sendo superior e fingindo que ele não existe. — Ergueu os olhos indignado para Jimin, mas ele nem tinha se dado o trabalho de olhar na direção dele para lançar a provocação e, como se já não estivesse ruim antes, agora ele também tinha a mão sobre a de Yoongi que ainda fazia carinho da orelha de Jimin.</p><p>— Até dois segundos atrás ‘cê não ‘tava falando isso — Jungkook revidou.</p><p>— Ah, o que é isso? É o vento? Você deixou a porta aberta quando entrou, hyung?</p><p>Yoongi não se meteu na briga dos dois, mesmo parecendo se divertir muito com ela, e apenas comentou:</p><p>— Gostei do brinco novo.</p><p>E isso fez Jimin voltar a sorrir como antes, parecendo sem graça e dizendo coisas como “ah, você reparou?” como se não fosse grande coisa, mas Jungkook sabia que ele estava procurando a muito tempo pelas joias novas.</p><p>Depois de mais muito flerte entre Jimin e Yoongi e Jungkook continuar fingindo que trabalhava, já que ele não conseguia deixar de prestar atenção nos outros dois, os outros finalmente voltaram do almoço e isso fez com que Jimin tivesse que voltar ao trabalho e, felizmente, ficar bem longe de Yoongi.</p><p>Jungkook tentou achar um jeito de lembrar Jimin que ele foi o primeiro a falar dos piercings novos da orelha dele, inclusive que foi ele quem o ajudou a escolher, por mais que isso possa parecer estranho de se pensar, já que eles não conseguem ficar muito tempo se brigar e se xingar, mas foi exatamente assim que eles escolheram. Se Jeon não estava enganado ele se lembrava de ter dito para Jimin escolher esses de agora porque os outros deixavam as orelhas dele gordas e mesmo que essa tivesse sido a primeira besteira que surgiu na cabeça dele na hora (para evitar de dizer que elas ficariam lindas nele), isso pareceu realmente incomodar Jimin e sem nem pensar muito ele acabou escolhendo o que Jungkook sugeriu, como se realmente uma orelha pudesse ser gorda. Jeon também lembrava de que enquanto Jimin fazia o pedido ele ficou todo emburrado e mexia nas orelhas a todo instante, até que finalmente olhou para ele, fazendo um biquinho e com as duas mãos ainda nas orelhas perguntou:</p><p>— A minha orelha ‘tá gorda com esse também?</p><p>Adorável. Era a única coisa que se passava na cabeça de Jungkook, junto de incrivelmente fofo, e não teve como evitar começar a rir da preocupação idiota de Jimin estar com orelhas gordas, o que apenas o fez iniciar outra discussão com ele.</p><p>Infelizmente Jungkook demorou demais em achar um jeito amigável para relembrar Jimin, pois quando percebeu Yoongi se aproximou das mesas deles e assim que largou uma pasta para Jungkook explicando brevemente o que era, ele se inclinou na direção de Jimin e ao perceber que Jeon ainda olhava para ele, sorriu de lado e se aproximou ainda mais para falar da orelha de Jimin ainda alto o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir a troca de sussurro dos dois.</p><p>— Eu te mando o endereço ‘pra sexta-feira e você lembra de levar o combinado.</p><p>Jeon não perdeu de vista quando Park Jimin umedeceu aqueles lábios diabólicos e então abriu o sorriso mais pecaminoso que ele já viu na vida enquanto batia os cílios inocentemente e perguntava arrastado:</p><p>— Os dois? Ou só o maior?</p><p>Yoongi riu abafado e não respondeu antes de se afastar e isso pareceu divertir Jimin. Jungkook sentiu um nó se formar em seu estômago, mas decidiu finalmente dar atenção para a pasta que Yoongi havia largado ali para ele e tentar tirar aquele sorriso maldito de Jimin da cabeça, até porque nem era para ele que estava sorrindo, não tinha porque pensar tanto nisso e muito menos no amargor que se formava em sua boca quando pensava que queria que fosse para ele aquele sorriso.</p><p> </p><p>— Vai querer passar lá em casa hoje a noite, hyung? — Jungkook questionou Hoseok. Os dois haviam ido almoçar juntos num restaurante perto do escritório de marketing que trabalham. — Vou cuidar da Jihye e da Hayun de novo e ‘cê sabe que elas te adoram — acrescentou enquanto remexia o macarrão que havia pedido.</p><p>— Ah, que droga, já tenho compromisso. — Hoseok fez biquinho. — Não pode pedir para elas irem sábado também?</p><p>Jungkook riu do pedido dele.</p><p>— Acho que elas tem coisa melhor ‘pra fazer, tipo dormir ou olhar desenho.</p><p>Hoseok bufou.</p><p>— Faz tanto tempo que não vejo as duas, isso é trairagem.</p><p>— ‘Cê que tem outras coisas ‘pra fazer, culpa não é minha — Jungkook deu de ombros voltando a comer.</p><p>— Só promete que não vão terminar de assistir Avatar sem mim.</p><p>— Hmmm — Jungkook fingiu pensar, apenas para deixar Jung mais impaciente. — Pode deixar, mas só porque elas ‘tão pedindo ‘pra ver Winx.</p><p>— Ah, não! Eu também quero.</p><p>Jungkook começou a rir.</p><p>— Desse jeito não vai sobrar o que assistir com elas, ‘cê quer ver tudo.</p><p>— É só ver alguma coisa que eu já assisti, ué.</p><p>— E vai ser eu que vai ter que convencer as margaridas, é? ‘Tá achando que é fácil?</p><p>— É só falar que eu pedi — Hoseok respondeu sorridente.</p><p>— Mas e ai… o que de tão importante ‘cê tem ‘pra fazer numa sexta a noite? Achou alguém ‘pra pegar?</p><p>Então Jung Hoseok deixou um sorriso sacana se formar em seus lábios, deixando completamente de lado essa aura inocente e alegre que o faz parecer um santinho. “Santo do pau oco, só se for” é o que Jeon pensou ao ver a cara do amigo.</p><p>— Algo do tipo.</p><p>— Do tipo que vão se pegar no banheiro de onde quer que estejam ou vão se encontrar direto na sua casa?</p><p>Hoseok soltou uma risada abafada.</p><p>— Pior que eu não faço ideia de se vamos chegar em qualquer lugar perto de uma pegação.</p><p>Jungkook arregalou os olhos.</p><p>— Como assim? ‘Cê só sai com quem é sedento ‘pra trepar que nem você — acusou.</p><p>— É complicado, a gente vai sair ‘pra beber e ver no que dá. — Deu de ombros. — Não vejo porque tem essa ideia de mim, não é sempre que eu saio só ‘pra sexo — defendeu-se, mas não funcionou nenhum pouquinho com Jeon.</p><p>— ‘Tá tentando mentir ‘pra mentiroso? — desdenhou. — Tenta enganar outro que vai ter mais sorte, todo mundo acha que ‘cê é um anjinho, mas eu ‘cê não engana, não — afirmou enquanto apontava para seu hyung do outro lado da mesa com seus palitinhos.</p><p>— Mas eu sou um amor…</p><p>— Você é filho do capiroto, isso sim.</p><p>— Assim você me magoa — Hoseok fez uma cara triste que era quase convincente, mas como ele mesmo já disse, não para Jungkook, ele conhecia demais a peça para se deixar enganar por uma cara de cachorrinho.</p><p>— Vai comer isso? — questionou ignorando o drama de Jung e apontando para o prato dele.</p><p> </p><p>Naquela noite, após deixar o trabalho, Jimin se encontrava de frente pro espelho tentando decidir qual roupa colocar para sair.</p><p>— O que você acha desse? — Taehyung perguntou segurando um suéter preto.</p><p>Os dois são amigos a anos e já era comum os dois ajudarem um ao outro a escolherem suas roupas para seus encontros, então, como sempre, eles se encontravam indo do quarto de um para o outro do apartamento que dividiam para decidir a roupa que cada um deles usaria à noite.</p><p>— Acho muito mórbido ‘pra você.</p><p>— Ah, mas fica tão lindo… — Taehyung reclamou fazendo bico, o que fez Jimin rir.</p><p>— Verdade, fica todo coladinho dá até vontade de passar a mão — Jimin acrescentou.</p><p>— Exatamente — o maior disse agora com um sorriso sacana no rosto.</p><p>Jimin riu e então vasculhou entre as opções de roupas para o amigo, quando finalmente achou uma que gostou lhe entregou e disse:</p><p>— Essa aqui também fica maravilhosa e você não fica parecendo um emo.</p><p>Taehyung bufou, mas pegou o suéter cinza que estava estendida para e ele e ao examiná-la concordou que seria a melhor opção.</p><p>— Já escolheu a sua? — perguntou enquanto trocava de roupa para pôr a escolhida.</p><p>— Queria colocar esse — disse mostrando o casaco de lã fofinha na cor azul. — Mas não sei o que colocar embaixo.</p><p>— Coloca uma blusa branca mesmo e jeans escuro.</p><p>— Hmmm. — Foi a única que Jimin murmurou enquanto arrumava a escolha de roupas na cama para ver se tinha gostado, ainda ficou com dúvidas na calça jeans, mas Taehyung lhe ajudou a escolher um jeans preto que ficava sensacional em suas coxas, sem contar a bunda, mesmo que não fosse mostrar muito por conta do casaco.</p><p>Enquanto cada um arrumava seu cabelo dividindo o mesmo banheiro, o maior decidiu perguntar, já que havia percebido que Jimin estava estranho e o motivo sempre era o mesmo.</p><p>— Como foi no trabalho hoje? Trocaram soco ou ainda tão na paz e amor?</p><p>— Se da ‘pra considerar aquilo de paz… — Park fechou a cara e parou de ajeitar o cabelo, bagunçando-o e então olhou feio para o amigo. — Por que ‘cê teve que trazer esse estrupício ‘pra conversa? Estragou meu humor — reclamou bufando em seguida.</p><p>Riu enquanto terminava de ajeitar o cabelo, virou para o menor e passou a ajeitar o cabelo dele.</p><p>— ‘Cê sempre fica uma pilha de nervos quando falamos nele, isso ai é tesão reprimido.</p><p>— ‘Tá querendo aparecer de olho roxo no seu primeiro encontro?</p><p>— Não é um encontro — retrucou. — Se fosse ‘cê não ia ‘tá lá de vela.</p><p>Jimin abriu a boca indignado.</p><p>— Eu ajeito todo o rolê ‘pra vocês e é assim que eu saio? Como vela? Não conte comigo ‘pra mais nada.</p><p>Taehyung sabia que o amigo estava irritado e rir não melhoraria a sua situação, mas não teve como se impedir de rir do drama dele, o que acabou fazendo com que ele fosse expulso do banheiro levando tapas para que Jimin pudesse se aprontar sem o encosto por perto, segundo ele mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>Quando os dois amigos finalmente chegaram no bar que havia sido marcado de encontrar os outros dois não foi difícil de os localizar no meio das diversas mesas. Como de costume, Yoongi usava roupas escuras, mas hoje seu traje todo era negro, uma blusa preta por baixo de uma jaqueta de couro, calças jeans com rasgos nos joelhos e os sapatos também de couro preto. Ele estava meio de costas para a porta onde os dois havia entrado, mas Jimin sabia que era ele pelo traje preto, e também por ao lado de Yoongi, mas de frente para os dois, se encontrava Jung Hoseok, com roupas bem mais coloridas. Ele vestia uma camisa de manga curta com desenhos que não era possível definir de longe, apenas que era bem colorido e era possível ter um vislumbre da calça jeans de cor clara toda com diversos rasgos e quando os dois amigos se aproximaram da mesa foi possível perceber o all star amarelo de Hoseok.</p><p>Jimin chegou primeiro na mesa e não exitou em abraçar Yoongi por trás o apertando bastante enquanto falava:</p><p>— Hyungie, estava com saudades. — Riu ao perceber seu hyung reclamando baixinho e tentando se soltar. — Aish, você não me dá amor o suficiente — reclamou fazendo cara feia e sentou na cadeira ao lado dele.</p><p>Jimin não era bobo (ao menos quando não se tratava de algo diretamente com ele) e logo percebeu Hoseok e Yoongi seguirem Taehyung com o olhar enquanto o mesmo os cumprimentava e se sentava na última cadeira vaga entre ele e Jung, divertindo-se com a situação, Jimin colocou ambas as mãos sobre a se Hoseok chamando a atenção dele enquanto dizia:</p><p>— Hobi, que bom que pode vir!</p><p>Segurou a vontade rir quando percebeu que o outro ficou meio perdido (já que até aquele momento estava perdido encarando seu melhor amigo).</p><p>— Hm, claro. — Limpou a garganta e isso pareceu trazê-lo de volta para o momento presente, então abriu um de seus sorrisos maravilhosos de coração e completou: — não tinha como deixar de vir, né?</p><p>Os quatro acabaram iniciando uma conversa animada e, para estranhamento de Jimin, sem nenhum flerte entre os outros três. Depois que Park matou dois copos de cerveja decidiu passar para um drink colorido. Como já estava mais soltinho que o normal, mesmo que apenas dois copos de cerveja e um drink pela metade não fossem o suficiente para acabar com ele, Jimin deitou a cabeça no ombro de Taehyung e ficou brincando com o canudinho de sua bebida enquanto escutava Hoseok e ele conversando sobre vinho, já que era a bebida que o Kim havia pedido, não parecia muito interessante para ele, ao menos até chegar na parte em que Hoseok comentou:</p><p>— ‘Cê ia se dar bem com meu amigo, ele também prefere vinho.</p><p>Taehyung havia sido o único que não tinha pedido cerveja, por isso o comentário.</p><p>— Sério? Que amigo? Eu conheço?</p><p>— Hmm, acho que só por nome, mas Yoongi hyung conhece.</p><p>— Colega de trabalho de vocês?</p><p>Nem deu tempo deles responderem que logo Jimin interrompeu bufando.</p><p>— Por que vocês sempre tem que trazer ele ‘pra conversa?</p><p>Sentou-se direito na cadeira e tomou mais de seu drink.</p><p>— Ele quem? — Taehyung perguntou fingindo inocência.</p><p>— Você sabe quem — acusou.</p><p>— Estamos falando de Harry Potter agora? — Yoongi perguntou segurando a vontade de rir ao perceber toda a irritação de Jimin.</p><p>— Nem vem que ‘cê também sabe.</p><p>— Ah, do Jeon — Hoseok fingiu perceber só naquele momento e pela menção do nome do outro, Jimin acabou se irritando ainda mais.</p><p>— ‘Cês tudo se merecem mesmo — resmungou.</p><p>— Mas vocês não tinham se entendido? Da última vez que passei lá vocês dois ‘tavam tão amigos — Yoongi provocou.</p><p>Jimin o olhou indignado.</p><p>— Onde isso?! — A voz dele saiu mais alta e alterada do que pretendia e isso fez os outros rirem.</p><p>— ‘Cês ‘tavam sozinhos no escritório e não ‘tavam tirando o couro um do outro.</p><p>— E onde isso é ser amigo? Eu ‘tava quase socando a cara dele — Jimin rebateu.</p><p>— Mas não socou.</p><p>— Senão eu perdia o emprego.</p><p>— Hmm, acho que não…</p><p>— Perdia sim.</p><p>— Não isso, o motivo de ‘cê não bater nele.</p><p>— Ah, vai dar meia hora de cu e me deixa.</p><p>Jimin levantou da mesa irritado dizendo que iria até o bar pegar mais cerveja.</p><p>— Hmm, então eu não sou o único que acha que os dois tão apaixonados? — Hoseok perguntou assim que Jimin saiu da vista deles.</p><p>— Com certeza não, sem contar que o Jungkook não é nem um pouco discreto — Yoongi comentou fazendo Jung rir.</p><p>— Eu também achava isso, mas como o Jimin nunca percebeu… — Deu de ombros.</p><p>— Isso que eu acho estranho. — Teahyung comentou se inclinando para frente na mesa e escorando o cotovelo na mesa para poder apoiar seu queixo na mão. — Jimin sempre percebe quando alguém tem interesse nele, ‘cês tem certeza que esse Jungkook ‘tá mesmo a fim dele?</p><p>Os outros dois concordaram com a cabeça, mas então Hoseok franziu o cenho e perguntou:</p><p>— A gente tem certeza de que o Jimin gosta dele? — Olhou para Taehyung esperando a resposta, por ser melhor amigo dele, deveria saber melhor disso, não? Mas ele não disse nada, sendo a vez dele de começar a ficar confuso sobre o que o amigo sentia por Jungkook.</p><p>— Ok, ‘cês podem não ter certeza, mas eu tenho — Yoongi comentou. Percebeu que Jimin estava voltando para perto da mesa e quando os outros dois questionaram o porquê dele ter certeza, primeiramente deu um gole em sua cerveja antes de finalmente falar, alto o suficiente para que Jimin escutasse: — quando eu conheci o Jeon, eu dava em cima dele.</p><p>Assim que Jimin escutou a confissão de Yoongi parou de caminhar de supetão, poderia até fingir dizendo que era para se sentar, mas ainda estava afastado demais de sua cadeira. Jimin encarava Yoongi de olhos arregalados, então não viu que Hoseok e Taehyung já o encaravam quando Yoongi virou o rosto na direção dele e disse:</p><p>— Ah, Jimin, não vi você aí. — Fez um gesto com a mão. — Por que ‘tá ai parado, vem sentar.</p><p>Não respondeu nada então se aproximou os centímetros que faltavam de sua cadeira e perguntou:</p><p>— O que ‘cês ‘tão conversando?</p><p>Jimin até tentou deixar a voz no tom normal, mas assim que abriu a boca saiu esganiçada e Yoongi conseguiu segurar a vontade de rir e se ajeito na cadeira de modo relaxado enquanto continuava com a voz calma:</p><p>— ‘Tava só falando de quando conheci o Jeon, quando ele começou a trabalhar com vocês. — Deu um gole em sua cerveja para evitar começar a rir da cara feia que Jimin fazia, tendo certeza de que ele não fazia ideia da reação que ele estava tendo. — Ele era um gato, você não acha? — perguntou divertido sem tirar os olhos de Jimin, não conseguiu se segurar.</p><p>Se o outro não tivesse ingerido todo aquele álcool teria percebido que Yoongi o provocava, já que ele nunca chamava ninguém de gato, mas como não era o caso, ele não percebeu nada, e assim que percebeu que ele tinha de responder a pergunta que foi feita a ele, deu de ombros, de maneira nenhum pouco natural e falou, felizmente para ele, em um tom de voz não afetado:</p><p>— Ele não é tudo isso.</p><p>— Se você acha — Yoongi respondeu sem acrescentar nada, então se virou para Hoseok, tirando os olhos de Jimin e perguntou: — qual era o nome daquela banda que você disse que gostava?</p><p>Hoseok o olhou confuso, não lembrando de ter falado com ele sobre isso, não sabia que Yoongi tinha feito isso só para fingir que tinha encerrado o assunto, apenas para ouvir Jimin chegar ao seu limite ao perguntar, outra vez, com a voz estrangulada:</p><p>— Você deu em cima dele?</p><p>Yoongi abriu um sorriso lento, ainda olhando para Hoseok e arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se quisesse dizer “está vendo a resposta da sua pergunta?”, mas ele apenas conseguiu admirar o sorriso de Yoongi, que parecia a coisa mais linda do mundo naquele momento. Yoongi levou seus olhos devagar até Jimin, não deixando de pousá-los brevemente em Taehyung, que não podia pensar em nada diferente de Hoseok quanto ao sorriso maravilhoso que ele tinha no rosto.</p><p>— Dei, por quê? — perguntou fingindo inocência, apreciando que Jimin não parava de remexer as mãos e então deu um enorme gole em sua cerveja antes de murmurar, quase que para si mesmo:</p><p>— Não sabia que tiveram algo.</p><p>Jimin não tirou os olhos do seu copo, por isso não percebeu o sorriso de Yoongi aumentando enquanto, sem perceber, Jimin entregava que sentia outras coisas por Jeon, sem ser o ódio súbito que sempre lhe subia o sangue quando o via ou quando ele lhe lançava provocações ou, às vezes, quando ele o encarava daquele jeito estranho que não entendia e não sabia o que sentir a respeito.</p><p>— A gente não teve. — Yoongi abanou a mão no ar, ao perceber que Jimin olhou para ele de soslaio. —Eu até tentei, mas logo percebi que ele ‘tava apaixonado e…</p><p>Jimin sabia que Yoongi ainda falava alguma coisa, ele via a boca do amigo se mexendo, mas tinha parado de ouvir a sua voz. Sendo sincero, ele parou de ouvir qualquer coisa depois da palavra “apaixonado”, parecia que todo o som ao seu redor ficou abafado e agora escutava apenas um zumbido em seus ouvidos. Ele não pode evitar eu perguntar, não tendo certeza de que dava para escutar a sua voz:</p><p>— Apaixonado?</p><p>Assim que falou, sentiu sua garganta apertar, como se tivesse se formado um bolo e fosse impossível falar qualquer outra coisa depois disso.</p><p>Yoongi respondeu alguma coisa, mas Jimin ainda não conseguia escutar nada, apenas franziu o cenho e tomou outro gole de sua cerveja.</p><p>Ao perceber que Jimin estava no mundo da lua, os três começaram a conversar sobre outras coisas, e como que para provar que Jimin não estava escutando nada, Yoongi até chegou a comentar que ele estava certo sobre Jimin gostar de Jeon, mas nem dizer essas três palavras o fez voltar a prestar atenção nos três, que nos primeiros momentos da dispersão de Jimin começaram a apostar quando que ele voltaria a Terra e inclusive lançavam provocações a ele, mas nada adiantou, ele estava concentrado demais em seus pensamentos.</p><p>Não soube dizer direito quando foi ao certo que voltou a escutar as vozes dos amigos que pareciam se divertir com a conversa, nem quando foi que voltou a se escorar em Taehyung para receber carinho de novo, só soube dizer que assim que voltou a prestar atenção de fato era porque Hoseok falou o nome de Jungkook, parecendo animado demais, para cumprimentá-lo.</p><p>O coração de Jimin deu um salto ao imaginar que estava o cumprimentando por estar ali, pertinho dele, e logo outra coisa começou a esculhambar em sua barriga, então sentou-se supetão e ao perceber que ainda tinha seu copo de cerveja meio cheio na mão, não exitou em tomar o resto do conteúdo de uma vez só. Apenas quando largou o copo com um estrondo na mesa se forçando a não olhar para os lados e procurar o maldito, percebeu que Hoseok estava no celular.</p><p>Hoseok percebeu que a súbita mudança em Jimin foi porque ele saiu, finalmente, de seus pensamentos e voltou a escutar as conversas, então abriu um sorriso enorme que fiz o menor franzir o cenho enquanto perguntava:</p><p>— O que foi?</p><p>Mas quando Hoseok falou de novo não foi para responder a ele.</p><p>— Ah, você não faz ideia de quem eu encontrei aqui. — Deu uma pausa, Jungkook deve ter respondido alguma coisa, ainda sorrindo, completou: — Jimin! — Levou seus olhos para Yoongi e inclinou-se levemente na direção do mesmo, que também tinha chegado mais perto dele gesticulando alguma coisa. — E o Yoongi, os dois estão… ah! Espera ai, o Yoongi quer falar com você.</p><p>Hoseok não demorou para retirar o celular do ouvido e Jimin percebeu que colocou no viva voz, pois logo escutou a voz de Jeon.</p><p>— … um homem morto.</p><p>Jung riu, provavelmente tinha ouvido a frase inteira, mas não parecia nada sério já que ele achava graça da situação.</p><p>— Jungkook, meu querido amigo — Yoongi falou num tom provocativo.</p><p>— Ah… Yoongi.</p><p>E esse era o máximo de reconhecimento que Jeon Jungkook decidiu dar ao maldito, mas isso não pareceu afetar Min de modo algum.</p><p>— Por que não se junta a nós, eu e Jimin adoraríamos…</p><p>— ‘Tô ocupado, foi mal.</p><p>Nem deu tempo de Yoongi terminar de falar, o que apenas pareceu o divertir mais.</p><p>— Sério? Fazendo o que?</p><p>Yoongi e Hoseok trocavam olhares cúmplices e era evidente para qualquer um os sorrisos sedutores, principalmente a voz provocante do primeiro, ele tinha até mesmo a mão em volta do pulso de Jung que segurava o celular, acariciando sua pele com dedos, mas a única coisa que Jimin viu foi o flerte de Yoongi… para Jungkook, o que apenas piorava a cara feia de Park, isso fez até mesmo Taehyung começar a achar graça do ciúme do amigo.</p><p>— Tenho companhia…</p><p>E não acrescentou nada, ponderando em sua mente se deveria continuar a conversa ou apenas desligar na cara dele e outro dia dar uma desculpa qualquer, como a falta de bateria do celular.</p><p>— Hmm, Jihye e Hayun ainda estão ai? — Hoseok questionou.</p><p>— Você me colocou no viva voz? — Jeon exclamou não parecendo feliz com essa descoberta.</p><p>— Está evitando a minha pergunta?</p><p>— Um momento… — Jimin se inclinou para frente sem perceber, pois a voz de Jungkook soou abafada e não negaria que a menção do nome de, não apenas uma, mas duas mulheres, o fez ficar curioso. — Vocês duas… telefone… ocupado agora… — Algumas partes ficaram mais abafadas do que outras e o excesso de lacunas em sua fala pareceu deixar Jimin uma pilha de nervos, não que antes ele já não se encontrava desse jeito, apenas agora não era apenas desconforto que ele sentia, como também raiva.</p><p>Como esse maldito estava supostamente apaixonado e agora estava por ai se divertindo com outras mulheres? A risada de Jeon no telefone, por conta de só deus sabe o que (e diversas respostas da imaginação de Jimin), fez sua raiva borbulhar ainda mais.</p><p>Quando Jeon voltou a falar com Hoseok, foi apenas para encerrar a ligação, ou tentar:</p><p>— Eu vou desligar agora.</p><p>— Vai fazer o que? — Yoongi provocou.</p><p>— Achei essa hora já estaria sozinho — Jung resolveu acrescentar.</p><p>— Eu falei que elas viriam hoje a noite, você sabia disso muito bem — respondeu em tom acusativo, mas Hoseok nem mesmo fingiu arrependimento.</p><p>— Ah, sim, lembrei agora.</p><p>— Huh… vai querer alguma coisa ou só importunar?</p><p>— Estamos importunando? — Yoongi usou uma falsa voz chocada, então suspirou. — Ah, não foi a intenção. — “Ele realmente deveria seguir a carreira de teatro”, foi o que Jimin pensou ou será que disse em voz alta? Já que agora Yoongi olhou em sua direção sorrindo e acrescentou (agora sem o falso remorso): — você ainda não disse oi para Jimin, ele ‘tá aqui do meu lado.</p><p>Isso fez o corpo de Jimin retesar e instintivamente trancou a respiração, como se isso o fizesse sumir de repente.</p><p>— Eu realmente tenho que…</p><p>Mas eles nunca saberiam o que era, por que a ligação foi interrompida do nada. Internamente Jimin começou a agradecer, até se lembrar que ele deve ter desligado para aproveitar a companhia das (duas) garotas. Logo começou a praguejar em sua mente o quanto ele era cafajeste e mulherengo, não dando bola para a conversa dos outros três que ainda pareciam surpresos que a interrupção inesperada da conversa, enquanto Jimin já havia ampliado seu vasto dicionário mental de xingamentos a Jeon Jungkook.</p><p>Como estava ocupado demais xingando o sem vergonha do seu colega de trabalho, só percebeu a mudança de assunto quando Taehyung comentou:</p><p>— Achei que vocês tinham feito as pazes, mas você quase teve um treco quando Yoongi-hyung sugeriu que ele falasse com você.</p><p>Bateu os cílios inocentemente e esperou a resposta de Jimin, que foi apenas um bufar então uma penca de xingamentos, até que falou uma frase completa:</p><p>— Até aprece que é possível viver em paz com esse demônio estúpido.</p><p>— Mas e o que Lisa falou? Não vão ser demitidos? — Hoseok questionou.</p><p>— Como você sabe disso?</p><p>— Todo mundo sabe — disse o óbvio. — Todo mundo ficou preocupado que vocês dois pararam de brigar do nada e então ela falou da ame... Huh, do pedido de que você se acertassem. — Sorriu, fingindo que não havia exitado no meio da frase, ao quase mencionar a palavra “ameaça”.</p><p>Jimin soltou a respiração e deixou os ombros caírem, até imaginou que rumores sobre os dois estares estranho poderiam surgir, mas não que descobrissem a verdade, não tão cedo, ao menos.</p><p>— Eu tentei, mas ele fica pedindo ‘pra levar um soco toda hora.</p><p>Os outros três trocaram olhares e todos eles pareceram pensar a mesma coisa, ou, pelo menos, era o que Taehyung esperava quando se inclinou na direção do amigo e disse:</p><p>— Talvez devesse tentar de novo. — Jimin olhou para ele como se tivesse dito que o céu era roxo ou que tivesse duas cabeças ou que o presidente fosse um alienígena. — Tentar conversar, fora do trabalho, deve ser mais fácil.</p><p>Yoongi soltou um grunhido para concordar, logo antes de acrescentar:</p><p>— Tipo eu e Hoseok, a gente não se dava bem no trabalho, mas nos encontramos fora de lá e ficamos amigos.</p><p>Provavelmente Hoseok ia abrir a boca para discordar da afirmação dele, mas parou quando Yoongi chutou a canela dele e passou apenas a acenar com a cabeça em concordância.</p><p>— Sério? Mas todo mundo sempre gosta do Hobi-hyung — falou parecendo genuinamente confuso que alguém pudesse não ter gostado de Hoseok logo de cara.</p><p>— Todo mundo sempre gosta do Jungkook também — Jung mencionou, atraindo a atenção de Jimin. — É a mesma coisa.</p><p>— Acho que ‘cê bebeu demais…</p><p>— Você bebeu mais do que eu — retrucou.</p><p>— Eu nem bebi metade do que eu consigo suportar — disse sorridente.</p><p>Hoseok até pensou em discutir com ele, já que ele parecia estar bem afetado pelo álcool que ingeriu (ou seria tudo isso por conta de Jeon?), mas ao sentir seu celular vibrar na mesa deixou que Jimin tagarelasse sobre sua resistência ao álcool a conferir a mensagem que recebeu de Jungkook.</p><p>“Acabou minha bateira e coloquei pra carregar bem longe de mim então nem fica me ligando que eu não vou ouvir”</p><p>— … e uma vez eu bebi três…</p><p>— Por que você não vai até lá? — Hoseok o interrompeu do nada.</p><p>— Lá, onde?</p><p>— No apartamento do Jungkook.</p><p>— ‘Pra que?</p><p>— ‘Pra conversar com ele, ‘pra se acertarem… — Deu de ombros. — Vocês precisam se resolver, né?</p><p>Jimin não respondeu nada, não podia negar a última pergunta, mas também não queria concordar que precisava conversar com Jungkook.</p><p>Ao perceber que o amigo não diria mais nada e, bem provavelmente, se nagaria a ir até o apartamento do outro, sugeriu:</p><p>— Por que não leva algo para beberem, talvez fique mais confortável…</p><p>Jimin o interrompeu bufando, apenas para perguntar, incrédulo:</p><p>— Acha que vou gastar dinheiro com aquele estrupício?</p><p>Foi a vez de Taehyung rir.</p><p>— Desde quando você paga o próprio álcool?</p><p>Novamente ele ficou calado, também não disse nada ao perceber Taehyung vasculhar os bolsos em busca da carteira.</p><p>— Se for ver ele fora do trabalho, ninguém vai saber que socou ele — Yoongi sugeriu. — E se ele pensar em dedurar, a gente te dá cobertura e diz que você esteve com a gente o tempo todo.</p><p>A ideia pareceu alegrar Jimin, que não exitou em pegar o cartão que Taehyung mal teve tempo de tirar da carteira, disse sorridente:</p><p>— Vou pegar o mais caro.</p><p>E saiu em direção ao bar, para perguntar eles vendiam as garrafas separadas, pois se o fizesse, lhe agradou muito em pensar que seria o triplo do valor de um mercado.</p><p>Assim que Jimin saiu de perto, Taehyung se inclinou para frente e olhou ameaçadoramente para Hoseok.</p><p>— Eu espero que tenha uma explicação para as garotas e não que eu esteja ajudando meu amigo a fazer papel de idiota ao ir para lá.</p><p>Com um daqueles sorrisos lindos de coração que só ele poderia possuir, Hoseok se inclinou na direção dele e passou o dedo indicador na testa franzida dele e revelou:</p><p>— Jungkook é gay.</p><p>Taehyung, fingindo não gostar do carinho que ele passou a fazer em seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou:</p><p>— E as garotas? Isso ainda parece suspeito…</p><p>Hoseok riu abafado antes de falar:</p><p>— Elas tem doze anos, ele cuida das filhas da vizinha algumas vezes quando ela tem que trabalhar.</p><p>Isso fez Taehyung relaxar em seu assento, não pode deixar de perceber que Hoseok se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira e tentou não demonstrar, logo notando que Yoongi havia removido uma das botas e deixava seu pé subir pela perna dele.</p><p>— Eu pensei que você fosse abrir sua boca grande e estragar meus argumentos — o menos acusou Hoseok, que parecia não saber o que responder, pois nem se lembrava mais do que tinha falado dois minutos atrás com o pé dele subindo por sua coxa.</p><p>— Sobre…?</p><p>— O nosso desentendimento quando nos conhecemos — explicou, deixando um sorriso preguiço se espalhar por seu rosto.</p><p>— Pensando agora — Hoseok comentou. — Acho que eles vão se acertar com algo parecido.</p><p>Taehyung, que apenas observava os dois até o momento, se interessou ao perceber o sorriso safado que Jung exibia.</p><p>— O que aconteceu? — perguntou baixinho, como se falar alto demais fosse estragar o momento.</p><p>Sem tirar os olhos de Yoongi, Hoseok respondeu, também mantendo a voz baixa:</p><p>— Ele foi um idiota comigo, não lembro direito porque, mas então resolveu pedir desculpas. — Suspirou. Taehyung não soube dizer se era por conta da lembrança do acontecido, ou porque o pé de Yoongi finalmente trabalhava no meio das pernas dele que ele abriu um pouco mais para lhe dar espaço.</p><p>Taehyung sempre gostou de observar, o que, muitas vezes, seus parceiros achavam estranho, e admirar Yoongi brincando com Hoseok com uma expressão tão calma e levemente divertida enquanto bebericava de seu copo, não parecia nenhum pouco ruim, já que o mesmo não parecia querer esconder o que fazia embaixo da mesa e parecia gostar dos olhos de Taehyung sobre si, sem desviar por um momento se quer. Mas, naquele momento, sentiu uma vontade súbita de tocar, de controlar aquela situação. Ele queria ver, mas também queria pedir, ou melhor, de mandar onde tocar e o que fazer, ele queria ver os dois fazendo o que mandasse. Taehyung, sem que Yoongi percebesse, colocou uma mão na coxa de Hoseok, que notou de imediato e, sem se dar conta, abriu ainda mais as pernas mexendo o quadril em seu assento.</p><p>— Como ele pediu desculpas? — questionou, deslizando a mão de maneira lenta para cada vez mais perto do meio das pernas de Hoseok, onde também se encontrava o pé de Yoongi acariciando a ereção dele.</p><p>Hoseok engoliu em seco, apenas quando deixou de sentir a mão de Taehyung em sua coxa, pois ele a levou até o tornozelo de Yoongi, ele encontrou a voz para responder.</p><p>— Ele me levou até o armário do zelador. — Pigarreou, ao perceber a voz rouca, falhando. — Ficou de joelhos. — Lambeu os lábios e então pressionou um lábio no outro, para segurar um gemido, mas Taehyung estava perto demais para não ouvir e escutou o barulho no fundo da garganta dele. A mão de Taehyung tinha abaixado um pouco a meia de Yoongi para conseguir tocar a pele dele, passou a acariciá-lo apenas com a ponta dos dedos, de leve, mas sentiu o pé dele tremer e seu movimento na cadeira.</p><p>— E depois? — incitou Hoseok a continuar.</p><p>Yoongi tinha o punho cerrado em cima da mesa e Taehyung logo percebeu que ele deslizou por ela com a intenção de levá-lo para perto de seu próprio corpo com a clara pretenção de se tocar, não exitou em levar a mão livre para cima da de Yoongi e a manteve ali.</p><p>— O que você fez?</p><p>— Abri a calça dele. — Não esperou que Taehyung perguntasse o resto e logo acrescentou: — ele já ‘tava duro, só precisei colocar o pau dele ‘pra fora ‘pra cair de boca.</p><p>— Hyung — Taehyung começou, olhando na direção de Hoseok. — Você é um safado, você trabalha de pau duro? — perguntou fingindo estar chocado. Com o canto do olho ele viu o sorriso divertido que Yoongi deu quando Hoseok, ainda sem fala, arregalou os olhos. Respirou fundo e pegou seu copo de cerveja dando um longo gole, isso pareceu ajudá-lo a achar a voz, pois logo disse:</p><p>— Eu esqueci de comentar que, por todo o caminho que a gente fez até o armário, ele ‘tava pegando no meu pau.</p><p>Taehyung, que ainda mantinha ambas as mãos sobre Yoongi, decidiu forçar o pé dele sobre a ereção de Hoseok naquele momento e tocar, apenas com a ponta do indicador, a pele do pulso acelerado de Yoongi.</p><p>— E você deixou. — Não era uma pergunta. — Não pode nem negar que é um grande pervertido que fica de pau duro no trabalho. — Usou uma falsa voz de decepção e estalou a língua no céu da boca. — Só por que ele ofereceu a boca dele ‘pra você foder? É isso? — Hoseok suspirou e não soube dizer exatamente porque, mas concordou com a cabeça. — E se ele oferece agora? O que diria?</p><p>Hoseok virou o rosto na direção dele e, em vez de responder, perguntou:</p><p>— Já teve a boca dele no seu pau?</p><p>Surpreso pela falta de resposta e pela mudança brusca na voz e comportamento de Hoseok, que se ajeitou na cadeira e, mesmo sendo uns centímetros mais baixo que ele, o olhou de cima por conta de Taehyung estar meio inclinado para frente, acabou por não dizer nada. Isso fez com que Hoseok acrescentasse:</p><p>— Imagino que não, porque se já tivesse fodido a boca dele, você saberia a minha resposta. — Voltou a colocar uma mão no rosto de Taehyung e fazer carinho, como fazia assim que Jimin deixou a mesa. — Não ia nem me importar se ele não quisesse sair daqui da mesa. — Os olhos de Taehyung se abriram mais, não por surpresa, mas pelo desejo e tesão que sentiu ao imaginar a cena onde Yoongi se colocava de joelhos na frente de todo mundo, principalmente da dele, para poder chupar o pau de Hoseok. Nenhum dos dois tirou os olhos um do outro. — Posso colocar você de joelhos também, se preferir…</p><p>O comentário de Hoseok fez algo dentro dele vibrar, mas não do jeito que o outro esperava, foi a vez dele de se empertigar na cadeira e, ainda com os olhos em Hoseok, ordenou:</p><p>— Pisa mais forte.</p><p>Yoongi não soube dizer o que, se foi o tom de voz, se foi a ordem, os outros dois numa subtendida discussão sobre quem dominaria quem, ou o conjunto todo, mas assim que ouviu a frase de Taehyung, ele gemeu. Vergonhosamente teve de admitir que gemeu de uma forma bem audível no meio daquele bar onde nenhum deles o tocava em lugares eróticos ou íntimos, apenas Taehyung fazia carinho em sua mão, a mesma mão que ele fora, de maneira subliminar, proibido de levar para baixo da mesa e tocar o próprio pau como tinha desejado.</p><p>Sentia o rosto quente pela vergonha de seu ato, vergonha que ele imaginou não possuir, já que (e não era a primeira vez) iniciou o contato sexual em um lugar publico sem se preocupar se seria visto, pois aquela sensação de ser visto sempre fora muito excitante, mas dessa vez teve vergonha, já que era ele quem gemia, não o seu parceiro, como ele sempre gostava de fazer.</p><p>Nesse momento ele não sabia o que fazer, se obedecia Taehyung ou se saia correndo, já que percebeu algumas cabeças se virando na direção dele, mas também tinha percebido que, pelo canto dos olhos, os dois haviam olhado para ele quando gemeu, claramente apreciando a reação dele. Mas, aparentemente, Yoongi demorou demais para decidir, pois Taehyung virou-se completamente na direção dele, retirando (infelizmente) as duas mãos dele, e perguntando, com uma voz inocente demais para a situação que ele imaginou ter ouvido coisas:</p><p>— Hyung?</p><p>Abriu a boca para falar, mas sentiu a boca seca.</p><p>— Você não me ouviu, hyung?</p><p>E por uma fração de segundos ele viu nos olhos de Taehyung, por trás daquele falso ato de inocência, o desejo dele, principalmente o desejo dele cumprir a ordem que lhe foi dada. Taehyung pendeu a cabeça para o lado e ele percebeu, não soube explicar como, mas percebeu, que se demorasse mais um pouco ele veria uma expressão decepcionada no rosto de Taehyung, coisa que ele não queria ver, não conseguia nem imaginar isso.</p><p>Então, quando ele abriu a boca para falar de novo, Yoongi nem deu chances de que a primeira sílaba fosse dita, pois fez o que lhe foi mandado, pisou no pau de Hoseok que, sem esperar que ele realmente fizesse isso, grunhiu alto, enquanto fazia uma cara de dor com os olhos fechados. No primeiro momento, pensou em recuar seu pé e pedir desculpas, mas quando Hoseok abriu os olhos e o fitou, ele percebeu que, mesmo que sentisse dor, ele estava gostando.</p><p>— Muito bem, hyung — Taehyung o parabenizou, sorrindo, e fez Yoongi suspirar de satisfação quando voltou a fazer carinho em sua mão. — Você consegue fazer ele gozar? — Os dedos de Taehyung entraram pela manga de Yoongi e, não soube dizer exatamente o porquê, mas esse pareceu o toque mais íntimo que já recebeu, e ele só tocava seu pulso. O mais velho acenou com a cabeça, por não saber se teria voz para responder. — Faça ele gozar. — Segurou o pulso de Yoongi o levando para perto de seu rosto enquanto observava trancara respiração, sem tirar os olhos da boca de Taehyung, tão perto de sua pele. — Agora. — Depositou um leve beijo nas costas da mão e deslizou os dedos mais para dentro, seguindo o caminho com os lábios.</p><p>Yoongi não exitou em voltar a mover seu pé sobre a ereção de Hoseok, ele não imaginou que Taehyung fosse pedir para o fazer naquele momento, mas isso não significa que ele não gostou bastante do pedido. Levou os olhos para Hoseok, ele já havia o feito gozar antes, sabia como o outro gostava, não poderia ser difícil fazer isso de novo, principalmente pelo fato dele parecer tão excitado com o momento que já parecia estar a ponto de gozar.</p><p>Hoseok estreitou os olhos ao dirigir sua atenção para Yoongi que estava realmente empenhado (e fazendo um ótimo trabalho) em seguir o que Taehyung falou. Conseguiu respirar fundo e colocar um pouco de ordem em seus pensamentos, mas apenas o suficiente para dizer, com a voz baixa:</p><p>— Yoongi…</p><p>O tom de ameaça era claro, mas isso não pareceu aborrecer o menor nenhum pouco, inclusive, pareceu apenas o incitar a continuar com mais empenho. Deixou seu pé percorrer toda a extensão de Hoseok e foi até a cabeça, tocando de leve, por saber que ele era sensível ali, principalmente nesse estado, mas logo pressionou seu dedo do pé com mais sobre ela, fazendo com que Hoseok se remexesse todo na cadeira enquanto praguejava.</p><p>— Não pare — Taehyung sussurrou, ainda com a boca sobre a pele de Yoongi, depositou outro beijo sobre sua mão antes de largá-la sobre a mesa. Os outros dois só entenderam seu gesto ao ver Jimin se aproximar irritado da mesa, mas nem olhou na direção deles.</p><p>— Eles não venderam a garrafa — reclamou. — Era só o que faltava, eu ter que sair do meu caminho para comprar bebida. — Bufou, fazendo Taehyung rir.</p><p>— Você nem sabe onde ele mora ainda — lembrou-o.</p><p>Jimin deu de ombros. Levou os olhos para Hoseok, mas sem prestar atenção, enquanto suspirava.</p><p>— Onde ele mora?</p><p>Taehyung podia apostar que Hoseok só se remexeu na cadeira por conta do pé de Yoongi, com a intenção de se afastar dele enquanto vasculhava os bolsos. Levou a sua taça de vinho aos lábios e observou enquanto Hoseok limpava a garganta e mexia no celular.</p><p>— Vou chamar um carro ‘pra você e tem um mercado 24 horas perto do apartamento dele.</p><p>— Ah, que maravilha — Jimin resmungou.</p><p>— Ele mora no número 33 — acrescentou, logo informando que o carro já estava a caminho. Após Jimin reclamar mais um pouco ele se levantou, nem dando o trabalho de se despedir de nenhum deles enquanto seguia para fora arrumando o casaco no corpo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>espero que tenham gostado, até o próximo capítulo :)</p><p>Link do Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/244550553-tapas-beijos<br/>Link do Social Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/tapas-e-beijos-21408368</p><p>Link do blog de design: http://fuckdesigns.blogspot.com/</p><p>perfil no wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/unicorni-ana<br/>perfil no ss: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/juliettap<br/>perfil no tt: https://twitter.com/anasapentelha<br/>perfil reserva do tt: https://twitter.com/sapat_ana</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>